All I want for Christmas
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Christmas ficlet, it'll probably be atleast three chapters, depending. MerDer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so it's sort of a holiday fic...even though on the show, I think it's the middle of the year or something. So basically, this is what I would like to see _next _Christmas for our lovely couple. Just so you know, they've been dating the whole time...just because it contributes to the fluffiness.**

* * *

Meredith walked out of Seattle Grace hospital, wrapping her coat tightly around her. Staring out into the parking lot, she knew she would have to catch up with her friends. She found it hard to believe that it was already Christmas Eve, but knew that she had to keep in the spirit of Christmas because of Izzie. Truthfully though, she was actually feeling happy this holiday season...because of Derek. 

"Meredith..."He said, running out of the building.

"Hey."She said, spinning around to face him.

"Are you coming to the party at Joe's tonight?"

Smiling, Meredith laughed. "You asking me out on a date?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Maybe."

"I'm gonna be there."

"Okay then."Derek said.

"Hey, Meredith-"George called from the parking lot. "You coming?"

"I guess I gotta go. I'll see you at Joe's?"

Kissing her, Derek grinned, knowing what he had planned. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."Meredith said, running to catch up with the group.

"Hey-"

She turned around, walking backwards. "Yeah?"

"...Nevermind. I'll see you later."

* * *

That night, Meredith, Cristina and Izzie sat in Meredith's room, each looking at what they wore. 

"So really, guys...I look okay?"

"Why are you so nervous, Mer? You look fine."Izzie said, eating a cookie.

"Really? It's nothing."

Cristina nodded. "Right. That's code for 'McDreamy'. Seriously, Mer...you think we can't read you. You wanna know what I think? I think it's a party at Joe's. Just wear what you always wear."

Meredith nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right."

Cristina left the room in search of tequila, determined to get away from the 'happy, cheery Meredith'.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno. Oh...can I borrow that one shirt? You know, the one green quarter sleeve?"

Meredith smiled, sitting on the bed next to her. "You mean the one you borrowed last week when you went on that date with Alex."

Looking around the room, shrugging. "That might be the one..."

* * *

At Joe's, everyone had gathered for a game of darts, while some played pool. Joe had stayed open because of the doctors at Seattle Grace, so he felt the least he could do was have a party for them. 

"So..you throw a mean dart, Grey."Derek said, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"You aren't too bad yourself."Meredith replied, throwing another.

He pulled her off to the side to let other people have a turn. "So nice party, huh?"

"It's nice."

"Yeah, uh...I was hoping...do you think we could do something tomorrow?"

"Of course."Meredith said, her hand on her hip. "You're invited to the house."

"No, I...I meant you and me."Derek said.

"Oh. Oh...of course. I was planning on visiting my mother, but I guess after that."

Derek nodded, taking a sip from his drink. "Perfect."

"What did you have planned?"

He shrugged, grinning. "You'll see."

"You're keeping something a secret for once?"

"I am. Do you think you can wait?"

She shrugged, walking towards the bar. "I guess I can. But you're looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. What did you-"

"Hey, Mer...you're up."Alex said, walking towards the bar.

"I guess I'll catch up with you..."

"Hey-"He said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're not big on Christmas or anything. But for what it's worth-Merry Christmas."He said with a certain shine to his eyes.

Meredith simplly nodded, and then kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Derek."

* * *

The rest of the night flowed smoothly, with both Meredith and Derek going back and forth between tables, talking and socializing. It wasn't long before they all headed home. The next day, Meredith awoke early-thanks to Izzie running into her room insisting that she come down for pancakes before they had their own Christmas celebration. "Oh-"She said, sticking her head back in the door. "And Derek's already here."

"What?"Meredith said, throwing the covers off of her. "I'll be right down."She grumbled, finding her way to the bathroom.

Downstairs, Derek was trying his best to socialize with the rest of the group without making it seem awkward. In truth, it wasn't awkward anymore, because after he and Meredith started dating again a little over a year before, he sort of became part of the family.

"Okay..everybody...to the table."Izzie said, with a quick glance at Alex.

Meredith entered the room shortly after everyone else, and seeing the whole thing, she almost felt the need to leave. The only Happy Christmases she had were with these people, and she knew she couldn't ruin it. For one, because they'd end up hating her, and for two, she was (as Cristina said) "one of "them" now."

"Come on, Mer-"Derek said, urging her to come to the table.

"I've been up for the past hour and a half making this, so I'm hoping you like it."Izzie said.

"Hey, you got something-"Alex said.

"Huh?"

"Right there."He said, wiping some flour off of her nose.

Meredith smiled, seeing everyone happy. "So, I guess we eat?"

'"Yep."Izzie said, putting a few pancakes on everyone's plate. "You know, Meredith, you can sit down."

Derek pulled her to him, successfuly pulling her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed in content. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"So I was thinking..."Derek said, whispering in her ear. "You know, after breakfast here, we would go visit your mom...and then spend the day?"

Meredith smiled, unaware of the fact that people were paying attention to them. "I think that sounds like a plan."


	2. Worth the Wait

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of those who read/reviewed the first chapter...it means so much to me. In any case, I hope you like this chapter as well. It's still fluff, but with MerDer, that's not a bad thing, right?**

Meredith stepped in the room to see her mother sitting on the couch. Derek had agreed, for Ellis' sake, to stay out in the waiting room. "Mom?"

"Not now, Meredith. I've got a surgery in an hour, then after that, maybe mommy'll have time to play."

Sitting down next to her, Meredith took her hand. "Mom...it's Christmas."

"That doesn't matter. It's Christmas, that means the ER will probably be swamped. Maybe the babysitter can help you unwrap presents today, Meredith."Ellis said, still not looking at her.

Sighing, Meredith looked around the room. "I brought you something."

Finally, Ellis turned towards her. "You brought something for me?...They let you in the hospital? Looks like I'll have to talk with Debbie...letting you in like this."

Putting the small box in her hands, Meredith looked back at her mother. She realized that being there wouldn't do anything for her, and that her mother wouldn't suddenly snap out of what was happening. "Just open it, Mom."She said, giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

In the box was a picture of Meredith and Ellis from the last time she had visited.

---------------------------------------------------

Walking back out, Meredith went straight to Derek. "How did it go?"

"The same way it always does. I guess I was stupid to think that Christmas would be any different."

"Meredith-"

"No...you know what? It's Christmas. And my boyfriend has something planned for me. I have every reason to be happy."Meredith said as Derek held the door open so she could walk out.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Doctor Grey."The nurse said as they left.

"Well-"Derek said. "You have a point. But that ended a little quicker than I had planned. Is there anything you want to do?"

"You mean to tell me you actually _don't_ have anything planned?"Meredith asked when they climbed into his car.

"I do, actually."He said, starting the car. "But you'll have to wait."

Waiting was something Meredith didn't do well, and Derek knew that. Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove-watching her wait. Driving along, it left him alone with his thoughts. Though nervous, Derek knew the time was right. It seemed to fit-it just made sense.

It wasn't long before they came upon the town mall. Knowing that there would be coffee, they decided to go inside. Grabbing Meredith's hand, Derek walked inside. "Why are we here?"Meredith asked.

"Do you have to question everything I do?"

"No. Hey...coffee-"She said as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Now, are you complaining?"Derek asked, his arm aound her waist.

Meredith looked up at him, a smile visible on her face. "Not anymore."

They got their coffee and settled for a table in the corner. Meredith took a sip from her cup, and stared back at Derek. She found herself thinking back on all the time she knew him. The past year had been filled with so many changes, so many things had happened in her life that she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Is something wrong?"

Smiling, Meredith shook her head. "No. No, I'm fine."

"Fine?"

Grabbing his hand, Meredith nodded. "Fine. How about you?"

"I..."Derek said, taking a large sip from him coffee. "I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine. You could almost say I'm...peachy."

"Peachy?...Seriousy, Derek."Meredith said, forgetting that anyone else was in the shop with them.

"You asked."Derek said, laughing.

It melted her heart. Two years before, she never would have dreamed something like this would be happenining-she never would have imagined that not only would her and Derek be so happy, so in love-but that they'd actually be spending Christmas together. It meant a lot to Meredith.

"So, Doctor Shepherd...what's next on the agenda?"Meredith asked.

"Well...Doctor Grey, I thought we'd browse around the mall for a while. You know, see if we can find anything that someone would want. It is Christmas, you know."

Meredith looked back at him, puzzled. "I'm aware. But Derek, anything that I would have bought, I already have."

"I know. But we can window shop."

"Since when do doctors window shop?"Meredith asked as they got up.

Shrugging, Derek put his arm around her shoulder. "Since now?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Meredith browsed the hallways, seeing how some stores were closed, and some were open. Every once in a while, they'd stop and look. In the pet store, they saw a little dog who was apparently anxious because he had just been bought for some lucky little boy or girl. The movies actually had a few people stopping to buy tickets. With nothing else to do, and with Derek in need of killing time, they decided to go. "You're serious?...Derek, most people don't go to the movies _on_ Christmas."

"Good to know. Then maybe we'll get lucky and be alone."

Meredith shook her head, seeing the smirk on his face. "Okay. Fine. You wanna keep a secret...you keep a secret."

It was enough for her for then, to know that there was something in store.

-----------------------------------------------

The movie finished nearly two hours later, and as it turned out, Derek was right-they were alone.

"It was kind of corny...I can't believe you actually sat through that."Meredith said as they walked towards the door of the mall.

"It was a Christmas movie, Mer-what do you expect?"

"That's true."

Derek and Meredith got back in the car and left. Derek decided that it was time for lunch, so he decided to take her back to the trailer.

"You hungry?"He asked.

Nodding, Meredith climbed out of the car. "So you're making lunch? Here?"

Staring at her as he opened the door of the trailer, Derek nodded. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

As they walked inside, Meredith shed her coat. "Not at all."

"Okay then. Just...sit..watch TV...I'll make you lunch."

Derek busied himself in the kitchen making them lunch as Meredith sat on the couch. She thought of Izzie, sure that she was going insane at the house trying to make the perfect dinner. She was sure that by now, Cristina had probably stocked the liquor cabinet, and that Burke was progressively getting on her nerves by helping out in the kitchen. George and Alex were probably in the living room, arguing over the TV.

"Meredith?"Derek said, setting two plates on the table. "It's not much, I know Izzie's probably making a feast."

"It's fine."Meredith said, walking to the table. Derek had cooked some pasta, and with it, he put in a little chicken

"Mmm...this is delicious."Meredith said, wiping some sauce from the side of her mouth.

Derek smiled, nodding. "Glad you like it."

The rest of lunch was ate in silence, neither if them knowing what to say. Derek thought of the afternoon, while Meredith concentrated on eating her food. When they were done, Derek took the dishes to the kitchen and washed the. Returning to the table, Derek sat down."So I was thinking...you wanna go for a ride?"

"Where are we going?"Meredith asked.

"Out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek drove in silence, while listening to the music playing on the radio. Meredith sat, still not knowing where they were going. It was a while before he said anything. "I know this place-"He said, looking over at her with a grin on his face. "That has a terrific view of ferryboats."

"We're going to see the ferryboats?"Meredith asked as Derek drove around a corner. "But it's Christmas. Are they even out?"

"Well, I know one of them that will be."

They got to the ferryboats, and started walking. Finding the right dock, Derek led Meredith up a ramp. Soon, they started going. It wasn't long before Meredith started staring over the edge, somehow still amazed by the whole thing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."Derek said, leaning against the railing.

"I've had an incredible time today. Really, I mean...I love you. I do. But you keep saying there's something you're planning. When do I find out what it is?"Meredith asked, putting her hand on his.

"You really wanna know what it is?"He asked, knowing that it was getting to her.

Nodding, Meredith laughed a little.

Staring into her eyes, Derek drew a breath. "Meredith...I love you. I do. Everything that has been happening lately...I just-I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Meredith smiled, still clueless.

"You make my life better. And you know what? I can't picture my life without you. You mean a lot to me. I know that our past hasn't exactly been...perfect. But the least I can do is make sure that our future is better." Pulling something out of his pocket, Derek kneeled before her. Open the red-velvet box, he grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes, he saw tears. "I love you, Meredith. I couldn't think of a better, more meaningful time that Christmas. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"Meredith said, pulling him back up towards her. She watched, shaking a little as Derek slipped the ring on her finger.

Slipping the box back into his pocket, Derek pulled her to him for a kiss. "So..."He said, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Was it worth the wait?"

Nodding, Meredith looked at the ring, then back at Derek. "Oh Yeah."


	3. Christmas Night

**Author's Note: Okay, so I actually planned to have this up _before_ Christmas, but it didn't turn out that way. Oh well. Basically, this is the end of my little Christmas fic. It involves the group, but does primarily center around Meredith and Derek. From one Grey fan to another-I hope that you all had a splendid, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

By the time Meredith and Derek got back home, Izzie was in full swing cooking dinner. The counters were covered with different dishes, pots and containers. "Hey, Iz-"Meredith said as Derek helped take her jacket off.

"About time you guys come back..."Izzie said, pulling something out of the oven.

"Do you need help?"She said, readily pulling up her sleeves.

"No, I got it."Izzie said, finally looking at her. "Is that-"

"Hey."George entered the kitchen, waving at Meredith and Derek before her went to the fridge for a soda.

Izzie stared blatantly at Meredith's hand.

Meredith laughed, exchanging a glance with Derek. "Yeah. Derek...he proposed."

"Derek proposed?"George said, surprised.

"Yeah. See?"Meredith said, showing him the ring.

Izzie pulled off the oven mits, taking Meredith's hand in hers. "That's...wow."

"What's 'wow'?"Cristina asked.

"Mer's engagement ring."

"Izzie!"

"Sorry."Izzie said, wincing. "You probably wanted to break the news, didn't you?"

Meredith nodded, laughing."It's okay, Iz."She said, looking over at Derek. "We have other people to tell."

Cristina smiled, clearly taken back. "So McDreamy finally proposed, huh?...I'm impressed."

Derek laughed, shaking his head. "I guess I can take that as a compliment."He said, locking eyes with Meredith. "It was time."

"It was time."

"Okay..hello? Still in the room."Cristina said, causing them to break their gaze.

"I think it's romantic...a Christmas proposal."Izzie said, cutting slices of bread.

Just then, Alex walked in the room, followed by Burke. "Everybody came in here, so I figured we should come an' see what's going on...food done?"

Izzie laughed sarcastically. "Not yet, no."

"Nice rock, Grey."Alex said, grabbing a handful of peanuts.

"Thanks, Karev."Derek said. "You know, being as I was the one who picked it out. You do like it, right?"

Meredith stared down at her hand finding herself getting lost. Between the music drifting in from the radio, and the smell of Izzie's cooking-and the reflection coming from her ring...shaking the thoughts, Meredith brought her eyes up to Derek's. "It's perfect."

"Well, Congratulations, you two."Burke said, extending his hand. "have you set a date yet?"

"Not yet, no."Derek replied. "But I have a feeling I can convince her."

"I won't need convincing."

While they talked, slowly, everything became ready. Dinner was done and ready to eat. Everyone began to eat, each discussing their own Christmas stories from the past. In their own way, each tale was the same some way or another. But through everything, everyone managed to laugh, having a good time.

When dinner was over, Meredith and Cristina helped Izzie with the dishes while the guys slowly moved to the living room. After the dishes, Cristina and Izzie found their way to the living room to watch TV, but Meredith headed back outside, needing a moment alone.

It wasn't long before Derek noticed she was gone. "Is Meredith still in the kitchen?"

"No, we all left, I think."Izzie said.

Sighing, Derek got up to look. When she wasn't there, he saw her shadow coming from outside the door. Silently, he opened and shut the door, sitting down next to her. "Why are you out here?"

Looking straight ahead, Meredith shook her head. "I don't know."

"Meredith."Derek said, in a tone that implied the fact he knew she was lying.

"It's just-this is one of the first truly happy Christmases I've had. In a long time. Hearing all of those stories just...it made me remember."

Derek nodded in understanding. "But Meredith...you are who you are because of that. And I love you-as you are. I asked you to marry me, didn't I?"

Meredith nodded, smiling. "And that was..."She said, taking a deeo breath. "Surprising. Not that I'm...complaining."

He laughed, pulling her close to him. "So I was thinking...spring wedding?"

"Seriously?"

"Too soon?"

She shook her head. "No. But...not enough time to plan. Unless-"

"You have Izzie."Derek said. "And Me. And...if you wanna wait."

"I want to be Mrs.Shepherd, believe me. But unless we get married in the hospital chapel, we won't be able to get enough time off."Meredith said, enjoying the fact that they could talk about things like this.

Derek stared down at the ground, coughing. "I uh...I spoke with Chief. It wasn't my original intention, but it may have came out that I intended to ask you."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that I should understand not to expect special treatment...obviously regarding any sort of a honeymoon...and that...that he hoped we were happy-because we seemed happy."

Meredith smiled, linking his hand with hers. "We are happy."

Derek leaned foward to kiss her. "Exactly."

George opened the front door. "Hey...not to interrupt...but Izzie wants someone to be the big guy-and Alex won't touch it. Burke's well...he volunteered you."

Derek turned towards him, suspicious. "I get no say in this?"

"You're part of the family now. Trust me, it gets worse."

Standing up, Derek laughed. "Then I guess...I'll play Santa."

"Okay...I'll tell them you're coming."George said, shutting the door.

Derek looked over at Meredith, who was staring back at him. "It gets worse?"

"You think you can take it?"Meredith asked, nudging him in the side.

He shrugged, pretending not to care. "Oh, I dunno-"

"Come on..we better get back inside."Meredith said, climbing up the stairs.

Derek stopped on the edge, right in the doorway. "Hey Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

He looked up, then back at her. "Merry Christmas."

Laughing, Meredith shook her head. "Merry Christmas, Derek."

"Come on.."Derek whined. "It's tradition. You're under mistletoe...you kiss."

Meredith leaned into him, giving him a kiss. Pulling back, she smiled.

"So..."

"Yeah."Meredith said, opening the door for him to go inside.

"After you..."

"Fine. Okay..."

Derek shut the door behind them and led her to the living room. Izzie was on the floor, already unwrapping a present from Alex. Cristina and Burke were curled up on the couch. Alex was watching Izzie, and George was trying to tell Izzie to wait. And he had Meredith. Smiling, Derek led Meredith into the room. He could get used to this family.


End file.
